kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
General Doukoku
General Doukoku is a minor NPC in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths, serving as a sub-plot for Kamai's visit in the Modern Province. In official publications, Doukoku is the main villain in the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger TV show, wanting to overflow the world with waters from the river of the dead so that he may rule over the result. He generally sens monsters to do his bidding, but battles the team directly at certain points throughout the show. He has a fondness for sake and is drunk most of the time, but is considered a competent general and imposing figure regardless. Journal Entry, Pre-completion: "A villanous monster general who asks Kamai to open rifts between his world and the Huamn World using the power of the Keyblade, so his forces can protect the Sanzu River from the Shinkengers, a group of vigilanties out to drain it. He's lying, and Kamai knows it. But, why not?" Journal Entry, post-completion: "A villainous Monster general seeking to conquer the Human World by flooding it with the tear-filled waters of the Sanzu River. He asked Kamai to use her Keyblade to open the gates between his world and the Human World in order to protect the Sanzu. But she was on to his actual scheme, and closed the rifts she opened after he tried to order her around. He wanted to force her, but something came up, and he had to return." Story General Doukoku is a being born directly from the Sanzu River (River of the Dead) being an embodiment of anger and rage. Like many villains, he aspires to conquer the Human World. To do this, he plans on causing misery in the Human World, fueling the River through Human sorrow, until it overflows into the Human World flooding it completely, with him ruling over what remains. Doukoku encounters Kamai during a sparring session with Juzo. After a tense exchange between Juzo and the General, Dokokus senses the power Kamai's Keyblade holds. Seeing her as a potential ally, he asks her to use her Keyblade to form rifts that connect the River and the Human World, so he may send in soldiers to cause chaos. She is hesitant at first, until he explains the threat the Shinkengers, the local hero team, pose to the Sanzu. Kamai immediately knows he's lying to her, (pretending to be the hero in the situation) but agrees regardless; as her loathing of hero-types piques her curiosity. After Kamai defeats the Shinkengers, Dokoku appears again, laughing triumphantly. He orders Kamai to finish them, but she declines, revealing her knowledge of his plan. She belittles him for believing her a mere tool, and closes the rifts she had made before. Infuriated, he decides to attack her, only for something off-screen to come up, forcing him to return to the Sanzu. He has no further role in the story afterwards. If Kamai revists the Province after completing the world, she can initiate conversations with Doukoku and his two minions. Dokoku will be relatively indifferent to her presense, while Dayuu and Shitari will hint at Phayne's run through the world. The Sanzu is also the where Kamai will find the world's final treasure: A Firaga Command. Trivia Dokoku seems to have at least minor knowledge as to the Keyblade and its workings, as he immediately surmised that Kamai could use it to open locked doors and rifts. This means he has either met other Keybladers before, or the Keyblade is a known weapon within the Province. Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths Category:Toei Characters Category:Demon Category:Villains